My Life at Ouran Academy
by PetiteFangirl
Summary: Aria Smith is a the new exchange student from the United States. An unexpected turn of events lead her to the wonderful host club. She wants nothing to do with the host club, but a certain blonde is certain that he will win her heart, without her coming to the host club. TamakiXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Uh. Today was dreadful. I was really excited about transferring to Japan and actually being apart of the culture, but honestly, I was dreading it. My classes were fine. I understood everything. The fact that I'm walking home after the school day is over and I have nothing better to do makes me a little upset.

I always find a way to dance whether at school or not, but I have looked high and low for dance studios and they're all the way in different cities and I don't have time to travel like that. I was about to cross the street when I suddenly feel a raindrop on my head. "Great." I didn't bring an umbrella so it makes today even worse.

I found a place where I could wait the rain out and stood there watching the rain fall. I was standing under the pavilion for not even fifteen minutes, until I saw this car pull up. It stops in front of me and someone gets out. The mysterious person walks towards me and moves his umbrella out towards me.

"Do you need a ride?" the person asked. I looked up and saw that blonde guy almost every girl fawns over. "No. I'm just waiting for the rain to let up." "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be waiting in the rain. I can take you home." The blonde guy took my hand and led me to his car. He let me get in the car first and then got in after me. "Aren't you in my class?" I turned and looked at him and I see why so many girls fawn over him. He's gorgeous. The blonde hair that somewhat covered his violet eyes and the gentle smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

"Um, that depends. What class are you in?" "Class 2-A. I know it's you. You sit in front of me." He smiled. He knows who I am? "You're the exchange student from America right?" He asked. "Yeah." "I'm Tamaki." He said as he put his hand out to me. "Aria." I said back to him and I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aria." Tamaki said as he took that same hand that I shook his hand with and he kissed it very gently. I feel a deep blush on my cheeks and I slowly take my hand back.

"So, where do you live?" Um about another ten minutes from here." "All right. You heard her." Tamaki said to the driver. "You know what." "What?" "You should come to the Host Club." "The Host Club? What's that?" "It's where six other handsome boys like myself who entertain young ladies who have way too much time on their hands." "Well, I don't have way too much time on my hands, so I'll have to decline."

"But you must come." "Why?" "It will give you something to do after school. And you can make some new friends? Meet the other members of the club." "I don't know." "Please think about it. It would make me happy if you came." "All right. I'll think about it." "And, if you do decide to come—" Tamaki took my hand again and looked into my eyes. "—I hope that you request me." "Um, all right." I blushed.

Man, this guy is seriously good at making a girl feel wanted. After about eight minutes, we were in front of my house. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in class tomorrow." "Aria." "Yes?" "May I call you sometime?" "Oh, um sure. It'll probably be my house phone since my cell phone hasn't exactly transferred over since we moved." "That's all right." Tamaki smiled.

Man, he's really nice. I wrote my number down and handed it to Tamaki. "I'll see you later, Tamaki." "Until tomorrow, princess." Tamaki said as he slid a little closer to me and kissed me very lightly on my cheek. I smiled a small smile then got out of the car and walked inside my house.

As soon as I closed my door, I had my back on the back of my door and slid down to the floor and clutched my chest. "Wow." I said dreamily. Maybe I should go to the Host Club tomorrow, if that means I get to see Tamaki again.

* * *

**(A/N) I am thinking about writing a story based off this incident. What do you guys think? Should I? Review and tell me what you think. Otherwise, this can be a one shot. Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

School

I arrived back at Ouran the next day with Tamaki on my mind. He left such an impression on me; I couldn't stop thinking about him. Is it possible that I now have a crush on Tamaki? Maybe I should go to the host club this afternoon, although, I am due to come home as soon as school ends. I arrived to class and sat down at my desk looking over my homework, while a shadow has been cast over me.

I looked up and saw Tamaki smiling down at me. "Hey Aria." "Tamaki," "How are you doing?" "I'm fine. And yourself?" "I've been better." "Hi Tamaki!" a group of girls said as they walked by the classroom. "Hi ladies." He said with a dazzling smile and the girls literally swooned. Tamaki then put his attention back on me and sat at the desk behind me, which was his seat.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" He asked me. "I have to go straight home after school let's out." "That's too bad. I thought for sure you'd go to the host club." He said sadly. Did he want me to go that badly? "I'm sorry. Maybe another time." "I hope so." Class had then started. I could feel Tamaki staring at me from the back of my head, but I ignored it.

Why is he so interested in me all of a sudden? I don't understand. A few hours later, it was lunchtime and I headed to the library.

_Tamaki's POV~_

_I went to the host club and called an emergency meeting. "What do you want boss?" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru sat down next to one another. "Kyoya! I need you to do a background check on Aria Smith." "Why? Is she a guest?" "No." "Then why should I?" "Just do it!" I yelled. "Tamaki-sempai, calm down." Haruhi said as she sat down beside me._

"_Why is this person so important anyway?" I couldn't answer her. I didn't know why. Kyoya brought her up on the projection screen and Hikaru's mouth just dropped. "Is that her?" Kaoru asked. "Yes." "She's beautiful." Hikaru said with his eyes not leaving the screen. "Why did you want me to search her again?" "We need to get her to come to the host club." "And why should we?" _

"_She's alone here at Ouran and she always goes home after school, so I thought it would be a great way for her to make friends." "I'm in." Hikaru said. "Me too!" Honey-sempai said with a huge smile on his face. "We'll need someone to get close to her." "Leave it to me." Hikaru said. This shady twin is going to be my competition. "Fine. She's in the library right now." _

"_I'm on it. Kaoru, come with me." "All right." Hikaru and Kaoru left and then I had disbanded the meeting._

_~End of Tamaki's POV_

I was in the library reaching for a book to do research on, but I couldn't reach it. Suddenly, I see an arm reach up and grab it for me. "Is this the book you wanted?" The guy asked me. Wow, he's not bad looking either. "Um, yeah. Thanks." I took the book and looked at the guy. "Thanks,-" "Hikaru." "Hikaru. Are you a first year?" "Yeah. As well as my brother, Kaoru."

Suddenly another boy, who looks exactly like Hikaru stands beside him. "You guys are twins?" "Yup." The both smiled. "That's really cool. I never met a set of twins before." I said honestly. "Isn't that every girl's fantasy?" "I don't understand." "Having two twin boys fawn over you." "I guess so. I never really thought of that before."

Hikaru stepped towards me. "And what's your name?" "Aria." "Aria." He repeated and I really liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "You're the exchange student from America right?" "How do you know that?" "Word gets around fast here." "I see." I realized I was cornered in the aisle I was in. "Did you guys want something?"

"We just want to get to know you, that's all." "Oh, well I need to get back to class. It was nice meeting you both though." I said with a small smile and I walked out the library. As I was coming out, I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry." "It's all right." I looked up and saw this really tall guy, who was attractive staring down at me with a small smile on his face.

"What's the matter, Takashi?" I hear another voice and it's coming from a boy a lot smaller than the tall one. The smaller one looked at me and smiled. He was adorable. "Hi!" He said excited as ever. "Hi." I said back with a smile. "You're pretty." The smaller one said as he walked up to me. We're practically the same height. "Thank you." I blushed. "What's your name?" "Aria." "Aria. I'm Mitsukni. This is my cousin, Takashi." "Hi. I'm sorry, I really need to head back to class, but it was nice meeting the both of you." I said as I bowed and continued on to class.

If I bump into one more good-looking guy, I will lose it. I was almost to class when me and this one other person were trying to get into class.

"After you." "Thanks." I looked up and saw another good-looking guy. This one had glasses. I'm a sucker for guys in glasses. This seems way too fishy. "Hey Kyoya, have you—Aria!" Tamaki said as he came up to me. "Hey Tamaki." "I see you met one of my best friends, Kyoya Ootori." "Nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

The bell rang for class to begin and I sat down in my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

After School

I am this close to finding out why I met six good-looking guys during lunch. First, I met Tamaki because he drove me home. Then I met Hikaru and Kaoru in the library. I then bumped into Takashi and Mitsukuni in the hallway. I finally met Kyoya, who happened to be in Tamaki and I's class and he knew Tamaki. There's only one explanation.

I had some time to kill before I went home, so I decided to snoop around about the six strangers I met. I bumped into this guy named Haruhi, but he looked way too pretty to be a boy, so I bluntly asked him. "Why are you dressed as a guy, when you're a girl." "It's a long story." "Does the host club have something to do with it?" "Well—" "I knew it."

I walked to the host club and opened the door. "Welcome." I heard a group of voices say in unison. Of course, I see Tamaki, but then I see Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kyoya. "Aria! You decided to—" "Save it. I don't know what you did, but I met every single one of the members today. I don't know if that was a bribe to make me come, but it's not right. I don't want anything to do with this club!"

I walked out the clubroom and made my way outside the academy and started walking home.

_Tamaki's POV~_

_After I watched Aria walk out of the clubroom, I went after her. I don't know what came over me. I needed to explain myself. Before I even get down the hallway, Kyoya stops me. "I need to go after her." "You aren't the only one at fault here. We all are." "But—" "We'll talk to her, together." Hikaru added. "Fine." "Hey." We all turn around and see Haruhi. _

"_What is it Haruhi?" "Aria knows my secret."_

_End of Tamaki's POV~_

I can't believe Tamaki. He had all his little friends come and meet me just so I would go to the host club. Forget it! At first, I was actually somewhat interested, but now that he pulled this little stunt, that's not happening. I was nearly home, when I saw a limo pull away from my house. Why was it there? I walked to my door and as soon as I get the door, my mom answered it.

"Hey mom." "Aria, when did you meet all these lovely people?" "Who are you talking about?" "Come in and see." I took off my shoes and walked inside and see the entire host club sitting in my living room. "You've got to be kidding." I said quietly. "Hi Aria!" They all said in unison. "Why did you let them in the house?" I said to my mom. 'They wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see them. Forget it. I'm going to my room." I walked away from everyone and headed upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I can't believe they came over to my house. They got some nerve. This is so irritating. I just want to go home. Actually, I just need to clear my head. If I could only find a dance studio, that would be my solution right now.

Someone knocks on my bedroom door and I yell; "Go away." "Aria, can we talk?" I hear Tamaki's voice. "I don't want to talk to you." "Please?" I thought about it for a second and then got up and unlocked the door, so Tamaki could come inside. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to apologize—" "About having your little club come and try to convince me to come to the host club." "Yeah."

"Why did you want me to go so badly? I have enough things to do than to go to a club." "I understand that, but—" "But what?" "We have a problem." "And what's that?" "You know our secret." "What secret? Oh that Haruhi is dressed as guy, posing as a host." "Yes." "What? You think I'd tell? I'm not a snitch. I have better things to do with my time then gossip."

"Then you'll keep Haruhi's secret?" "Of course I will." Tamaki looked so relieved almost as if a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm not the only person who wanted to apologize." "Who else needed to apologize?" "Us." I look out of my room and see the rest of the host club listening to our conversation. "We're sorry, Aria." Kaoru said.

"It was all Tamaki's idea." Hikaru added on. "Wow. Thanks guys." Tamaki said. "It's all right." I said with a smile. "Will you join us for tea and cake?" Mitsukuni asked. "Sure, I'll join you guys." "Yay!" They all said in unison. "So, Aria—" Hikaru said as he took my hand and led me ahead of everyone else. "—How do you like Japan so far?" "It's pretty cool, actually."

"Really? Maybe, if you'd like, I could show you around some time." "I wouldn't want to be a burden." "You wouldn't. I'd be honored to do so." Hikaru said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Oh, well if you say so." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. I can see why he's a host. He's good. "I brought a ton of different cakes you can try." Mitsukuni told me as he took my hand.

"Do you like cake?" "I do, but then I don't. I'm not really a sweets person." "You don't like sweets?" "I mean I only like certain things. Like pie." After they found out I didn't like sweets, we kind of talked of different topics. They mainly asked if Japan and America were different or alike in any way. "Do you prefer Japan, or America?" Hikaru asked me.

"I can't really say. I lived in America a good majority of my life, so I can't really say. I love Japan. I've always wanted to visit since I was in middle school. I was always fascinated with the culture and I always told myself that if I ever had the chance, I would come for a week and take it all in. The fact that I'm actually here, studying and being apart of the culture is really a dream come true."

I finished my little fantasy, I had looked at the host club and they looked like they were in awe. "Did I say something wrong?" "Oh no." "We're just so moved by how much you love our country." Mitsukuni told me. "Oh?" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. I glanced over at Tamaki and I caught him staring at me and he quickly looked away with a deep blush on his cheeks.

The host club had stayed at my house for about an hour and then they decided to head home. "Thanks for letting us have tea and cake with you." They all said as they were leaving. "No problem." "You guys are welcome to come over anytime." My mom said as she was coming down the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Smith!" They all said in unison.

"Hey Aria," Hikaru said. "Yeah?" Hikaru handed me a sheet of paper and said; "This is Kaoru and I's cell phone numbers. Feel free to call us anytime." "All right. I'll do that." "Cool." Hikaru and Kaoru left as well as Kyoya, who also gave me his number, as well as Mitsukuni and Takashi. The last people to leave were Haruhi and Tamaki. "Thanks for keeping my secret." Haruhi said.

"Hey, anything to help a fellow girl out." "I'll see you later." Haruhi said as she walked out and started heading home. Tamaki was still there and my mom had disappeared somewhere in the house. "Will you think about coming to the host club now?" "I don't know. A girl could get used to having six good looking guys at her house." I said with a smirk.

"You're right." We were silent for a while and Tamaki said; "I'll see you in class tomorrow?" "Yeah. Good night Tamaki." "Good night, my princess." Tamaki whispered as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He then left without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

We Have a Problem

I arrived at Ouran that morning with a huge smile on my face. I didn't exactly know why, but I did. I walked into class that morning and I was getting odd stares. "That's odd. I thought we got over the weird stares?" I said to myself. I sat down at my desk and saw a note. "What's this?" I thought to myself. I read the note and it said:

_Meet us in the courtyard during lunch. We need to talk. _

Who would send me a note? Why did I get a note? I don't understand. "Good morning everyone." I hear Tamaki's voice and everyone said good morning to him. I had to hide the note. I don't want Tamaki to see what's going on. "Good morning, Aria." I look up and see Kyoya. "Good morning." "Why so glum?" "I'm not glum. I'm fine. Honest."

Kyoya gave me a weird look, but then let it go. "Hi Aria." I turn and see Tamaki with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Tamaki." "How was your evening?" "It was all right. How about you?" "Same old, same old. Are you doing anything after school?" "I have some errands to run." "Oh. So, no host club then?" "No. I'm sorry." "It's all right, you'll come eventually right?" "Maybe."

"Excellent." He smiled. I'm still confused why Tamaki wants me to go to the host club so badly, but right now, I have other things to be worrying about. Who in the world sent me that note? And why do they want to see me so badly? I've only been here a week and people were already causing me grief. Gosh. Class was fine as usual, but I still on edge since I had a note in my desk.

Once classes had ended, I went to the courtyard to meet the mysterious people and left the note in my desk. I waited for about three minutes and then I see a group of girls coming towards me. I stood up and waited for them to approach me. "Aria Smith, second year student, class 2-1. We've been looking forward to meeting you." "Are you the people that sent me the note?"

"We are indeed. My name is Makoto. This is Leiko and Shizuka." "What do the three of you want with me?" "We heard that Tamaki is quite fond of you." "What of it?" "We're just here to warn you." "Why? That isn't any of your concern." "You see, Aria, Tamaki is the king of the host club, who also gets the most customers. If other girls found out that he was hanging out with a girl outside of the host club, they would be completely heartbroken." "And we wouldn't want that. Would we?" "No?" "Exactly, so here is our warning. Stay away from Tamaki."

"That's kind of hard since we have the same class." "I don't care. Stay away from Tamaki or suffer the consequences." "What consequences?" "Stay away from Tamaki and we won't have to deal with that, now won't we?" The girl, I'm guessing named Leiko said to me. They must be apart of some fan club or something. I looked at one of the other girls who hadn't said a word to me.

She looked almost guilty for even being here with these two other girls. Wonder what her problem is. "So, you want me to stay away from Tamaki?" "Smart girl. You catch on fast." "You could have just told me to stay away from Tamaki instead of trying to mess my brain up with other nonsense." "You don't know who you're talking to, Aria. Watch yourself."

"I can kick you out of this school, just. Like. That." The girl said as she snapped her fingers. Are you kidding me? "Are you threatening me?" I said. "I would never do such a thing." The girl smirked. Uh. I swear I feel like I stepped into a stereotypical high school drama movie. Someone kill me now. That was one of the other reasons why we moved to Japan.

I actually wish I were back in America. "Are we done here? I have things to do." I said as I took my phone out and checked the time. Class started back up in five minutes. "Sure. But make sure we don't have to summon you again. Stay away from Tamaki." The main girl told me as she walked off and her little minions followed after her.

The one girl, who didn't say anything stopped and walked back to me. "I'm sorry about Makoto and Leiko." "It's all right. You can't control your friend's actions." I said with a small smile. "I'm Shizuka. I'm actually in your class." "Really?" "Yeah." "Shizuka! Let's go." "Do you want to grab some food after school? My treat?" "Um, sure. You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "Um all right. I'll see you after class then." I smiled. "All right." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks and walked back to her "friends". I got back to class and Tamaki almost had a heart attack because I was gone for so long. I told him not to worry about me. It's not like he's my boyfriend or whatever. Then again, if those same girls, excluding Shizuka came after me again, who knows what they'll do to me and I didn't want to find out.

After class, I had met up with Shizuka, so I would avoid Tamaki at all costs. "Before we go anywhere, I want to know something." I said to Shizuka as we were walking to the main gate. "What is it?" "Are you just being nice to me because your friends told you to, or are you actually willing to befriend me, without their consent?" "Well," "Because if you're just being nice to please your friends, I want no part of it."


End file.
